Falling for the enemy
by lexie182
Summary: Rouge Cartwright is due to marry at the end of her last year to her twin brother's best friend Daniel Andohov. The only trouble is she has fallen in love with the enemy. Raised in a family of death eaters and strict pureblood laws, will Rouge be able to break the rules and be with the love of her life?


Olan Dawson

Rouge stirred from a restless night's sleep as the sun shone through the curtains of her four poster bed. She groaned and tried to shield her eyes form the bright light. She lay there for a moment thinking about the night before and reason she was up so late the night before. She pulled open her beside drawer and rooted around a little before pulling out a sliver necklace. He had given it to her last night as a gift, it was beautiful, a small silver heart pendant on a silver chain that glittered in the light of the sun.

She stared at it for a while with a smile on her face before she frowned, knowing something wasn't right about her room but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged and sighed placing the necklace back it the drawer safely as she couldn't wear it, not matter how much she wanted to. She groaned again, pulling back her curtains and squinting in the light as she rolled out of the bed and made her way to restroom yawning . Once she came back she looked around her room a moment, seeing the empty beds of roommates and thought about what wasn't right. She stood there a while before yelling "Shit!" realizing she was an hour late for her double potions lesson. She changed quickly, her tie not on properly and her shirt un-tucked and top buttons undone. She ran passed the mirror, tying her hair long almost white hair in a messing bun. She grabbed her bag and books, before running down the corridor. Just as she rounded a corner she ran smack bang in to someone's chest.

"Going somewhere?" she heard the voice the loved so much whispered as he pulled her in to his arms so she didn't fall.

"Get away from me! I told you I don't fraternize with"

"With the enemy, yes." He chuckled, tapping the Gryffindor emblem upon his chest "Don't worry, Rouge no body's about" Olan chuckled. Olan Dawson, the cause of all her problems and fears, but the person she loved most in the world.

Rouge nodded "I'm sorry, just if my father found out he would kill you"

Olan snorted. "Only your father? I'd be ostrasized by my entire family if they found out about you. Very traditional, my family. They believe the lot of you are pure evil." Olan smirked. "But you're not evil, are you? Just very, very naughty."

Rouge smirked back at him "Maybe, but you know you love it" she whispered.

"You know I do." Olan smiled and grasped Rouge's hands suddenly, taking her by surprise. She quickly looked around to check no one could see them as Olan spoke. "We don't have to hide, you know. As much as I like secrets, our little trysts in the empty classrooms are getting worn a little thin, even you must realise that."

Rouge nodded "I know, but I'm scared my father will hurt you" she muttered and looked down at their hands.

"I think you underestimate me, Rouge. I can hold my end in a duel. I just need to know that you'll be on my side."

"Of course, I'm on your side. Just don't do anything stupid please. We can wait till after school and ran away. Our families will never know"

Olan dropped her hands. "You know I can't do that, Rouge. I... I HAVE to work at the Ministry. I have a legacy to uphold. My mother, she's... She's one of the best Auror's the Ministry's ever seen. My brothers are all becoming Healers. I have to be there to carry on her name." He turned, fixing Rouge with a piercing stare. "I can't just run away. But I want you there with me. I want people to know about us. I'm sure they'd understand... in time."

Rouge sighed "I would love to be with you, but I can't. You know my father wants me to marry at the end of the year and I have no way out of it..." she looked up at him, she knew the only way she could get out of it was marriage to someone else and hoped he figured it out too.

"That prat you're marrying, Andohov... he isn't good for you. He's bad news. Please, just... talk to your father. Not even about us. Just try to convince him that marrying Andohov isn't right." Olan ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "I'll figure something out for us. I just need more time."

Rouge scoffed "Talk to my father? Are you mental? He wouldn't care if Andohov was right for me or not. All he sees me as is business, marrying in to his family means more money for my father" Rouge sighed and nodded hoping he would figure it old soon, they only had two months of the year left and then she would be married. She was due to marry him two days after they graduated.

Olan threw his fists against the wall, Rouge jumped a little as he did so and looked at the floor. "This is rubbish! Daniel Andonov? He couldn't tell a flubberworm from a hippogriff. I'm much smarter than him. I have money. I love y-" Olan stopped, casting a horrified glance at Rouge. 'Please let her have heard none of that,' he pleaded silently.

Rouge's head shot up and looked at him as he stopped "What?" she muttered, she heard him she was just in shock.

Ah. Um..." Olan shuffled his feet, shooting his gaze everywhere but at Rouge. "You... Oh my God, you're late for class! I'll walk you!" Olan took the books out of Rouge's arms and hurried off down the corridor, not giving her anytime to react before he was far enough down the corridor. Rouge stood there a moment before running after him "Olan, wait!" she called out as ran to catch up.

Olan chuckled to himself as he walked. "Oh well. She knows now. Not much I can do when I mean it." He turned to face Rouge as she shouted. "Catch me if you can, Snake!" he shouted with a smirk, taking off towards the dungeons.

Rouge laughed and picked up the pace "Stop running so fasted you arsehole!" she shouted jokingly. As she ran round the corner, he had stopped outside their potions room causing her to almost bump into him again. Rouge turned Olan round and before he could to anything she kissed him. "I love you too" she said as she pulled away. What Rouge didn't realise they were stood in front of the open the door to the potions room, with her twin brother in on the back deck right by the doorway.


End file.
